


The case will remain... solved?

by Chris_Hood



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Detective Shane Madej, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Hood/pseuds/Chris_Hood
Summary: Ricky Goldsworth is a well known serial killer who keeps miraculously avoiding the police at every turn. What the police don't know is that he has a very powerful inside man... or should he say inside demon. But when Ricky gets blamed for murders he didnt commit he and his demon pal C.C Tinsley have to hunt down the real killer before he exposes Ricky to the public.(Tags and warning will be updated as we go)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing Demon Shane aus and Ricky Goldsworth aus but I don't think I've seen one were they're combined. So please enjoy this stupid story that my sleep deprived brain came up with at two am.

Ricky wiped the sweat from his brow, smudging dirt all over his forehead. He was tried, digging graves is hard work. He kinda wished C.C was here, at least he'd get some sort of entertainment while doing what is arguably the most boring part of his job.

"Hey Ricky!" Oh. Speak of the devil.

"C.C" Ricky acknowledged, the demon rarely got the jump on him these days. Back when they first met C.C would appear out of thin air and spook the serial killer, though he would never tell Tinsley that.

The demon walked around Ricky to face him and peered down into the grave that hes dug. C.C whistled "That's a deep grave, who's the poor smuck that gets the honor of inhabiting it?" He looked back up at Ricky, an unsettling smile on his face.

"Why should I tell you?" Ricky asked.

"Oh come now friendo, old pal, arent we buddies? You can trust me!" C.C answered, walking around the grave to sling his arm around Ricky, who scowled in return and shoved him off.

C.C sighed "I might need the info in case someone comes a lookin, y'know." C.C pulled out a cigarette and shook his hand, the cig lit up and he stuck it in his mouth. Ricky scoffed.

"I've never needed help from you, why would I now?" C.C shrugged "Sometimes it's good for someone to have your back" he grinned and his eyes flashed black "Especially someone like me"

Ricky blinked and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I had no direction for this story but a friend on a discord server helped me think of a good plotline so I thank them for that.

Police work is boring, C.C thinks as he sits in his office chair, idly flipping through case files. He'd much rather be running around with Ricky or digging graves for him than sit here and read the cornnors report on some dead guy.

He slouches down in his chair and scowls, Ricky has been becoming increasingly more frustrating and closed off, a year ago he would have told him exactly who that grave was for, would have even asked him dig the grave for him or help him move the body. He wonders what changed. He glances at the clock on his desk, 12:00 noon, almost lunch then.

C.C sighs and gets up, rubbing his eyes as he makes his way to the bathroom. He supposes it wouldnt hurt to check in on Ricky, make sure he hasnt gotten into any trouble since he last saw him a day ago. Being a demon makes you very few friends, people tend to get a vibe about you and either consciously or unconsciously avoid interacting with you, which makes his job as a detective hard.

He enters a stall and imagines standing next to Ricky. The first thing he notices is the smell of iron, the second thing he notices is the screams. Ricky staring down at a man who has a knife inbeded in his stomach. "Jesus Ricky" he says, and Ricky's head snaps towards him, his face has splashes of blood on it and C.C shudders. He has a strong stomach but the way Ricky kills has always unsettled him.

"What're you doing here?" Ricky growls at him Tinsley holds his hands up and shrugs "What, I can't check in on my best friend?"

Ricky rolls his eyes "I'm your only friend" he says and frowns as if that thought just occurred to him. He looks back at the man, who is wide eyed and staring at C.C, but at least he isnt screaming anymore.

"I didn't do this" Ricky says and he lowers himself to the mans eye level. C.C narrows his eyes at his back "Yeah, I'm sure it's just one big misunderstanding, it's not like you were standing over someone with a knife in their stomach and blood on your face and hands"

Ricky dosent answer for a while before saying "That's not my knife." C.C squats down beside the guy who is hyperventilating, he reaches a hand over to his head and taps once, all the tension leaves his body and he slumps over, dead.

Ricky side eyes him "He was gonna die soon anyways" Tinsley shrugs "Why prolong the inevitable?"

He snaps his fingers and gloves appear on his and Ricky's hands. C.C pulls the knife out of the body with a sickeningly wet sound and blood drips from it as Ricky steals it from his hands.

Tinsley peers over at him while Ricky assess the knife. "I'm serious Tins, I didnt do this" he blinks and his eyes darken "Someone stole my kill" he growls and stands up, stomping out of the room, taking the knife with him. For the first time since arriving Tinsley actually looks around. They seem to be in some sort of barn, there are hay bails stacked up to the ceiling to his left and sharp farm equipment to the right of him.

His detective mind starts working as he turns around and follows Ricky out of the barn. Ricky is leaning on a fence smoking a cigarette when he walks out. He walks over and hops up onto the fence beside him and looks around, theres farmland for miles surrounding them, with a decently sized house about a 5 mintue walk in the distance. Tinsley sighs "I think he wanted you to find the knife" C.C says.

Ricky blows out a puff of smoke "He?" Ricky smirks "Could be a girl, don't be sexist Tins" Tinsley huffs and smiles before continuing "Theres plenty of sharp farm equipment in there, why use the knife? Arguably the knife is the least effective weapon he could have used"

Ricky turns the knife in his hands "Its pretty dull." He comments, and runs his finger along the blades edge, only earning a small paper cut for his efforts.

Tinsley smacks his hands "You idiot, don't get your dna all over the evidence!" Ricky narrows his eyes "It's not evidence, I'm keeping it!" He says. C.C debates arguing with him over it but ultimately desides that it's a pointless endeavor, if Ricky wants the knife, he can keep the knife.

And he seems to realize that because he smirks at Tinsley. C.C rolls his eyes and jumps down off the fence "Okay, I'm bringing you back home before someone sees us out here" Ricky looks around at the massive field pointedly, Tinsley sighs "Also you need a shower and my break was over like 10 mintues ago, so" he trails off and clasps his hand on Ricky's shoulder.

"What about my-" Ricky starts but dosent finish as a falling sensation takes over his body, he stumbles away from C.C as soon as he can feel his feet on solid ground.

"I hate it when you do that" he glowers. C.C shrugs and says "Into the shower with you, bloody boy!" And shoos him of towards the bathroom "I'll take care of the dead guy for you!" He shouts as the bathroom door slams shut.


End file.
